


Pineapple Rain

by wxnna9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...yet, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Pining Keith (Voltron), They don't get together, Wow this fic did not age well, Written before season 7, nice going Season 7, return to earth, this is unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnna9/pseuds/wxnna9
Summary: "When he saw Lance run out into the open air with that goofy and excited smile, all the blood rushed to his ears. He was dumbfounded by the sudden flutter of his heart.'Well,'He thought,'That's not good...'"://:Upon reaching Earth, the paladins are bewildered by the beauty of being home at last. Keith is just astonished by the look on Lance's face.





	Pineapple Rain

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to when the sun's out while it's raining...I always called it "Devil's beating his wife" but that doesn't seem to make a very good story title, does it? Pineapple Rain seems much more relaxing.
> 
> //This story is unedited, and was written within an hour or so. It is guaranteed to have mistakes.//

It’s raining when they return to earth.

Lance is half asleep. The whole crew has been cruising through the universe for hours without rest, and his lion has been running on autopilot to prevent an exhaustion-based crash. He can hear Hunk's distant snoring somewhere in his earpiece, and the occasional handful of yawns from his teammates. After what feels like ages of staring glossy-eyed out into the absence of space and drifting off from time to time, no one seems to register that they've touched down on soil.

Blue hums contentedly and digs her metal paws into the ground. He hears Pidge gasp suddenly.

"You guys...Oh my God." 

Hunk snorts and yawns loudly. The entire team seems to gulp in unison.

"Oh my God," Pidge repeats in utter disbelief, "We made it."

Lance, no longer slouching in his chair, does a double take, and his heart begins to race. He can't help but whisper a swear to himself as he tosses the helmet he was cradling behind him without another thought. Everyone is filled with euphoria, to the point where Shiro doesn't even acknowledge the obscenity.

He opens Blue's door and runs straight outside. He falls to his knees. The rainwater falls onto his skin, pinning his dark hair to his forehead. It seems to wash away everything, and for just a moment he's a little boy with his siblings again, tromping through puddles in their rubber rain boots.

The other paladins open their doors and walk out into the rain with wide smiles - all but Keith. He simply stands in the doorway, a slightly confused smile on his face. When he saw Lance run out into the open air with that goofy and excited expression, and all the blood rushed to his ears. He was dumbfounded by the sudden flutter of his heart.

_"Well,"_ He thought,  _"That's not good..."  
_

He could hear Red's presence snickering at him. " _Oh_ _, shut it._ " She continued her laughter.

Lance noticed him standing there, frozen in place in the doorway. It was Keith's turn to mutter curse words.

Lance waved Keith over to where he stood, and continued to bore a hole into him with that... _cute_ _smile_. Keith tore his eyes away and instead hesitantly began to reach into the forming storm, droplets of cold water bouncing and rolling between his fingers. He took a step and stuck out his tongue. Lance jogged over and rolled his eyes, grabbing hold of Keith's hand. He dragged them further away from their ships and over to a quickly forming puddle. 

"Ready?" Lance asked, grabbing Keith's other hand. They began to slowly twirl, each footstep creating little waves, until their spinning lost rhythm and they both fell with a dramatic  _splash!_

They were both red-in-the-face and smiling like idiots while the water seeped into their clothes. The sun was peeking through the clouds.

 Keith could feel Red smiling too.

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? The sun in the rain was actually just Lance.
> 
> Dope.


End file.
